marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Hale
| birthplace = Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Labrador | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Black Cat Spider-Woman Ghost Mary Jane Watson Lady Vermin Katherine O'Malley Haley Wing Miss Allure Additional Voices | image2 = Cat.jpg }} :Not to be confused with Jennifer Dale. Jennifer Leigh Hale (born January 1, 1965), also credited as Carren Learning, is an actress who currently plays , , , , , , and additional voices on ; as well as and an announcer on . She previously appeared as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat on ; Spider-Woman in the second season replacing Casey DeFranco and Ghost on ; Mary Jane Watson, Lady Vermin, Katherine O'Malley, and Haley Wing on ; Miss Allure on ; a female reporter on ; , , and various voices on ; on ; , , and a computer on ; as well as on . She reprised her roles as Black Cat and Mary Jane Watson for the 2000 ''Spider-Man'' video game. Biography Although born in Canada, Jennifer grew up in Birmingham, Alabama and attended the Alabama School of Fine Arts. She worked as a production assistant during high school and got her break in the 1988 made-for-TV movie A Father's Homecoming. Later she moved to Hollywood, California and has done voice acting since 1993. She won several awards for her role as the Female Commander Shepard in the Mass Effect series. Jennifer would once again play the love interest of fellow Spider-Man Unlimited voice actor Rino Romano in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and The Batman. She also reteamed with fellow actor Christopher Daniel Barnes to voice Silver Sable on ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions''. In 2013, she was recognized by Guinness World Records as "the most prolific video game voice actor (female)". Other notable works include In the Heat of the Night, Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights, Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Skeleton Warriors, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Phantom 2040, Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off, The Savage Dragon, The Tick, Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter, Mighty Ducks, Just Shoot Me!, ER, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Pinky and the Brain, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, Saved by the Bell: The New Class, Zorro, The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor, Baldur's Gate, Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, Superman, Men in Black: The Series, The Secret Files of the SpyDogs, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Charmed, Batman Beyond, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Unbreakable, Star Wars: Force Commander, Rugrats, Time Squad, Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates, The Zeta Project, Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Dexter's Laboratory, Walt Disney Animation Studios's Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, The Powerpuff Girls, Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon, X-Men: Next Dimension, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, House of Mouse, Gotham Girls, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, X2 - Wolverine's Revenge, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Samurai Jack, Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy, Stuart Little, The Hobbit, Justice League, Johnny Bravo, Rocket Power, All Grown Up!, Catwoman: The Game, EverQuest II, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, World of Warcraft, The Batman, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords, Megas XLR, Kim Possible, Predator: Concrete Jungle, Xiaolin Showdown, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Ultimate Spider-Man, Duck Dodgers, The Matrix: Path of Neo, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Death of the Party, Spider-Man: Battle for New York, TMNT, Legion of Super Heroes, Biker Mice from Mars, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, Ben 10, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Class of 3000, Codename: Kids Next Door, Camp Lazlo!, Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, The Rise of the Argonauts, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Chowder, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Brutal Legend, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, G. I. Joe: Renegades, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Bulletstorm, Gears of War 3, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, The Lord of the Rings: War in the North, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Office, Kinect Star Wars, Diablo III, Superman vs. The Elite, Wreck-It Ralph, Halo 4, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Generator Rex, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, God of War: Ascension, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, BioShock Infinite, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Marvel Heroes, Phineas and Ferb, The Last of Us, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Bravoman, The Elder Scrolls Online, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Turbo FAST, Galadriel in Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor and Middle-Earth: Shadow of War, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Totally Spies!, Mortal Kombat X, Batman: Arkham Knight, Regular Show, Lego Dimensions, Halo 5: Guardians, Lego Marvel's Avengers, Wander Over Yonder, Rock Dog, Uncle Grandpa, Horizon Zero Dawn, The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, Niko and the Sword of Light, Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain, Rick and Morty, Star Wars Rebels, Sofia the First, Lost in Oz, LEGO The Incredibles, DuckTales, The Death of Superman, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Star Wars: Detours. External Links *Official Site *Twitter *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *TV.com *Voice Chasers *Wikipedia *Wookiepedia *DC Animated Universe Wiki Category:Voice Actors Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:Iron Man (TV Series) Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Marvel Anime: X-Men Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Lego Marvel Super Heroes – Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) Category:Star Wars Actor Category:DCAU Actors Category:Star Trek Actors Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor Category:G. I. Joe Actors Category:Halo Actors